1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a practice target for a Taser® type gun or weapon and more particularly to a practice target which is in the shape of a human figure or being. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a practice target comprising a front sheet, having front and rear sides, with an electrically conductive sheet mounted on the back side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weapons that deliver electrified projectiles are used for self defense in law enforcement. A weapon that is extremely well known is the Taser® gun which fires two projectiles or darts from a hand-held device to deliver a stimulus signal to a person or animal. The projectiles remain tethered to a power supply in the hand-held device by a pair of insulated wires. In some cases, more than two darts may be fired from the weapon.
Prior to this invention, there were no effective targets which were available for training purposes for use with electronically controlled weapons sometimes called ECDs (electronically controlled devices). When training with an electronically controlled weapon, the weapon emits an electrical current through a tethered wire or wires that run to a pair of darts. The darts are the “bullet” that impacts the target. Once the darts are delivered, the marksman administers an electric pulse which transmits two tones back through the weapon. One of these tones will indicate a hit and the other tone indicates a miss. To the best of Applicant's belief, there is not a target for sale, marketed or patented that is compatible for use with an electronically controlled device or weapon. Currently, law enforcement agencies are using targets that do not have any type of conductivity or are using self-made targets made from over-the-counter (aluminum) strips, tape or glue. The targets presently available do not fairly represent a human being.